Next Generation
by thehiddenpaw
Summary: It had been a long time since Lord Voldemort had been defeated. Society has now changed, and so has life at Hogwarts.


[_I have stuck with the original characters such as Harry Potter's children are Albus, Lily and James etc. But have added my own characters; Louise Potter, Raven Malfoy, Hayley Weasley and Annie__ Scamander_]

"Don't forget your ferret!" Ginny Potter shouted as she made her way through the crowds, passing the small white and brown ferret to her son, Albus.

"Sorry mum" he muttered.

She laughed,

"It's fine, just try not to lose him again" she smiled.

He nodded.

Then suddenly a brown haired boy shot past him.

"JAMES, SLOW DOWN WITH THAT TROLLY" a voiced yelled as the small boy rushed past him.

Ginny shook her head and smiled,

"You watch out for your brother, won't you" she smiled, but there was still a tone of concern in her voice.

Albus chuckled as he hugged his mum,

"I always do, even though I shouldn't have to as he is older than me."

"Well you know what he's like" she said as she ruffled his hair.

Then suddenly a small girl that was near him gasped, then other people started to do the same.

"Look mummy, its Harry Potter" the little girl said pointing.

"Don't point Jemima, its rude" her mum scolded.

Albus turned around to see his dad and younger sisters.

"Look after Louise won't you, she's nervous" Harry said his arm firmly around his daughter's shoulders.

"I will dad" Albus smiled

"I'm going to go and meet Hugo, he's over there" Lily said before rushing off before anyone had time to answer.

"Come on Lou, we'll go and find and seat" Albus said.

Over the other side of the platform, Draco and Astoria Malfoy were seeing their children off.

"I'll see both in the Christmas holidays" Astoria said hugging Scorpius.

"Looking forward to it" Scorpius smiled.

"Have a good time. You'll be fine" Draco said to his daughter.

Her head was facing downwards. Her brown hair was covering her face.

"Malfoy's do not stand like that, Raven" Astoria scolded.

Raven lifted her head up and stood up straighter. Her grey eyes locked with her brothers.

"You better get going, the train will be leaving any second" Draco said.

They nodded and then walked off in different directions, without so much as a word.

The train was filled with excided students. Raven struggled to find a compartment without anyone in. Eventually she managed to find one that hadn't yet been taken.

She sat near the window; she put her hands in her head and sighed.

"Hello?" someone said.

She ignored them continuing to sigh to herself.

"Hello?" They said again.

She snapped her head up and was about to tell whoever it was to go away when she saw who it was.

"Can I sit here please?" the brown haired boy asked.

Raven just shrugged and looked away.

She had seen this boy's picture in the Daily Prophet before, Albus Potter, the famous Harry Potter's son. Her family had always had a rivalry with the Potter's.

"So what's your name?" he asked taking a seat opposite Raven.

"Raven" she replied.

"Raven...what an, unusual name. I like it" Albus said smiling.

"Thanks, I prefer being called Ray though" she replied looking out of the window.

"Oh ok...so what house are you hoping to get into?" he asked.

Raven stopped looking out of the window, and turned slowly to face Albus.

"I don't mind" she replied slowly.

"Really, you don't have a preferred choice?" he asked curiously.

"I don't...my parents do" she answered.

Albus was about to ask another question when a group of people walked in.

"Albus! Am I glad to see you. We have been looking for a seat everywhere. It gets so full in here" the brunette girl said.

"Hayley be quiet and sit down" a boy that looked similar to Albus laughed as he sat down next to Raven.

"Who's your friend?" the boy asked.

"This is Raven" Albus said smiling.

"Raven. What kind of name is that?" the boy laughed.

Raven didn't even react and just went back to looking out of the window.

"James shut up" Albus snapped.

"Make me" James laughed again.

"Hello Raven, my name is Hayley Weasley nice to meet you" she said walking over and holding out a hand for Raven.

Raven looked at her hand.

She had heard of the Weasley's before. Blood traitors were what her parents had labelled them as.

"Nice to meet you" she said but not reaching her own hand out in return.

She looked slightly hurt but ignored it.

Suddenly another girl walked in, she was crying.

"Lou! What's wrong!" the boy called James said standing up.

Hayley went over to comfort her.

"Al, I thought mum and dad asked you to look after her!" James scowled at his brother.

"I was, I am" he replied.

"What happened Lou? Here sit down" Hayley said guiding Louise to a seat next to her.

"It's nothing" she muttered.

"It's obviously not. Now tell me what happened" James demanded.

"This boy, when I was looking for you guys. He offered me a sweet and I thought he was being nice so I took it but it turned out it gives you boils and it was so embarrassing. Then he and his friends started teasing me" she explained rubbing her eyes.

"Right, I'll go and sort him out where is he?" James snapped.

"No just leave it James" Hayley said disapprovingly.

James stood frowning for a second before sitting back down.

"Oh Lou, this is Raven" Albus said after a few minutes of silence.

"Nice to meet you" Louise smiled slyly.

Raven just nodded.

There was an hour of silence. It had begun to rain and everyone seemed to be in a pretty glum mood.

"Raven" James began,

"She prefers being called Ray" Albus interrupted.

"Fine" James said sternly "Ray...tell us a bit about yourself. We all know each other here. The only person we don't know is you"

Raven looked around and saw all eyes on her. She felt like curling into a ball and making herself invisible.

"There's not much to tell" she said simply.

"Oh cummon Ray, don't be shy" James smirked at her.

"What do you want to know?" she asked looking flustered.

"What house do you want to be in?" he asked.

"I already asked her, she doesn't mind" Albus said, sensing that Raven looked uncomfortable.

She gave him a slightly smile in return.

"Let her answer" James said mockingly "So what house if you had to pick" he asked again.

She said the first house that came into her head,

"Ravenclaw, maybe" she replied.

"I see what you did their" Hayley laughed.

Raven blinked.

"Yano, Raven...Ravenclaw" Hayley said now looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh right..." Raven said trying hard to look amused.

"What's your last name" Louise asked.

Raven looked slightly taken a back.

She had planned this answer in her head. She didn't want to be known as a Malfoy.

"Stephens" she replied coldly.

"I see" James said, his eyebrow arched.

"Looks like we've arrived" Albus said looking out of the window.

"There's that horrible boy that gave me that sweet" Louise suddenly said pointing out the window.

"Where?" James asked getting up.

A blonde haired boy with grey eyes was stood in Slytherin robes his arms crossed looking right at them, a smirk across his pale face.


End file.
